Never Say No
by skalice
Summary: g!p Santana has trouble saying no to a very convincing Quinn. But then maybe Santana doesn't need much convincing. One shot.


**A/N: Just another smutty one shot. Hope you like it! Some of the dialogue belongs to RIB & FOX.**

* * *

><p>"I just don't know how to handle this anymore, Mike," Santana sighs as she slumps down on the couch in his room.<p>

Mike shakes his head. "I told you - just ask her out. Go on a date with her and show her what you feel for her, but don't overdo it. You don't want to scare her away."

"I can't ask her out on a date! What if she says no?"

"Santana, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't keep having sex with her and pretend there's nothing more there. Besides, I've told you I've seen the way she looks at you. I don't think she'd refuse."

"But what if she does?" Santana insists.

"Look, you've got two options. You either ask her out or you stop having sex with her. You're only hurting yourself."

"Then I'll stop having sex with her."

* * *

><p>Mike doesn't even need to look to know that Quinn is approaching behind him. Santana's face lights up, she bites her lip, tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.<p>

"Mike," Quinn's husky voice sounds. "Can I talk to Santana privately."

Santana gives him a stern look and he shrugs. "See you later?" he asks his best friend, giving her a stern look back, reminding her of what she'd said the day before.

"Yeah, I'll text you." Her attention is already on Quinn. The bedroom eyes Quinn gives her make her blush. Mike walks down the hall and when he turns around, he can see how Quinn is looking right into Santana's eyes, a hand on her arm, standing so close. He knows his friend is lost.

"So," Quinn says the minute Mike's out of earshot. "Wanna come over, order in, rent a movie and not watch it?"

Santana swallows, thinking back to the conversation she had with her best friend the day before. "Um, well, I think I might have homework and -"

Quinn leans in closer, her breath tickling Santana's skin, her lips ever so close, her voice hoarse and low. "Let me be more clear. If you come over tonight, you get to have sex with me."

Santana tries to calm the butterflies she feels and think of an objection, but the truth is, she doesn't really want to. Her face is hot, her hands are sweaty, her dick twitches at the thought. She licks her lips and makes the mistake of looking into Quinn's eyes.

"O-okay. I'll be there. Seven?"

Quinn smirks. "You bring the food and the movie, I put out."

She twirls on her feet and disappears. She's left dumbfounded and only seems to wake from her stupor when she receives a text.

**From: Mike**

_**Did you say no?**_

She sighs and quickly types out a response.

**From: Tana**

_**I tried. She's just very convincing. So, yeah, you won't have to pick me up tomorrow.**_

**From: Mike**

_**Santana Lopez! **_

**From: Santana**

_**Just this one time, I swear it's the last time. You know, to break the habit.**_

The response takes a little longer to come through this time.

**From: Mike**

_**You're lucky you can't get that girl pregnant...**_

Santana can't help but smirk a little.

**From: Santana**

_**Don't I know it. Would have a football team by now.**_

**From: Mike**

_**An entire league sounds more like it.**_

* * *

><p>"Like what you see?" Quinn asks as she puts the plates away.<p>

Santana doesn't even know how she caught her staring at her ass because she has her back turned to her. That ass, clad only in her old Cheerios skirt. She decides to ignore the question and gather the trash to help Quinn. When she returns to the kitchen, Quinn stops her with a simple hand on her waist.

Quinn smiles at Santana, grabs her wrist and leads her hand to her ass. Santana does her best to contain her moan when she feels the soft flesh. Quinn steps closer and follows the seams of Santana's jeans with her index finger - at her crotch. She then cups her dick and fondles it softly through her jeans. Santana swallows and is almost embarrassed at how fast she hardens under Quinn's touch.

Quinn now cups Santana's cheek and brings their mouths together. "Someone's ready," she whispers before resting her lips against Santana's. A sigh escapes Santana's lips as Quinn kisses her slowly. And as if that isn't enough, she slides that magical tongue inside Santana's mouth as well, deepening the kiss, while unbuttoning Santana's jeans.

"Let's take this upstairs," Santana breathes when they have to let go for air.

* * *

><p>Quinn crosses her arms and pulls at the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Santana drops her head against the pillow when she notices that Quinn wasn't wearing a bra. Quinn leans over to her and grabs a scarf, sliding it over her chest.<p>

There's nothing Santana can do, because Quinn had her handcuffed to the bed before she could say "sex". Quinn subsequently peeled off her jeans, shirt and bra, leaving Santana in her boxer shorts.

Quinn crawls over to her, dangerously close, but still making sure their bodies aren't touching. It drives Santana insane. Quinn moves backwards again and takes a nipple into her mouth, sliding her hand up to the other one. Sucking and biting on one nipple, she tweaks the other with her thumb and middle finger. Santana lifts her upper body into her touch as Quinn swirls her tongue around her nipple. Quinn blows a trail of hot air over Santana's chest, leans back and smirks.

She eyes Santana's crotch. She's sporting a huge tent down there and apparently, Quinn has decided she hasn't tortured Santana enough. She pulls off the boxers, allowing Santana's erection to spring free, turns it inside out and uses it to rub her tits. She throws her head back and moans and Santana can only watch and try not to come prematurely.

Quinn climbs up, all the way to Santana's face, and plants her knees next to her head. She's still wearing her skirt, but she bunches it up and she's not wearing panties. The heady smell makes Santana dizzy.

"Feel how wet I am," Quinn demands.

So Santana obeys and starts licking Quinn's pussy. Quinn moans and moves her hips. Santana focuses on her clit because she knows it drives Quinn crazy.

Just when she's getting into it, Quinn cruelly pulls back and takes the scarf again, now running it over Santana's rock hard dick. She swirls it around her dick, up her stomach and chest, down to her dick again.

Quinn finally drops the scarf and takes off her pleaded skirt. She sucks in her breath as she rests her pussy against Santana's dick. She's so wet that her folds automatically slide open and envelop Santana's dick. Quinn moves down to the base and goes up, canting her hips at the last moment to stimulate her clit. She repeats this a couple of times and Santana can feel some precum dribble from the head of her dick.

* * *

><p>"Fuuuuuuck!" Quinn screams. She's riding Santana's dick and she's riding it hard. Her thighs are clamped tightly around Santana's waist and she's using all those sexy moves she learnt at Cheerios practice. She moves up and down, but also back and forward.<p>

Santana would kill to be able to fondle Quinn's bouncing tits, kiss her exposed neck as her head is thrown beck. Quinn now traps Santana's dick between her legs and fastens her pace, forcing Santana not to move.

Quinn is warm around her and throbbing. Her pussy is just so damn tight and the friction is more than delicious. Her juices gush out of Quinn, all over Santana, and it feels sexy as hell.

Quinn is now humping her dick like a madwoman, grunting and moaning. She steps off her dick and rubs the head against her clit again. She moves her hand to the base and squeezes it. Santana thinks she's going to lose her mind. Quinn keeps it that way for a few seconds - the base of Santana's dick tightly squeezed, the head teasing her clit and then her entrance. Finally, she puts it back in.

"Fuck, Quinn," Santana moans when Quinn cants her hips forward and back, thrusting forcefully. She lifts her hips, too, meeting Quinn in the middle.

"I'm so close," Quinn pants. "Oh fuck I'm so close, Santana, come for me, bitch! I want your seed filling me the fuck up, I want you deeper in me and fill me so good."

With those words, Santana loses it. She empties her load inside Quinn with a final mad thrust upward, and again, and again, and again and she's not sure if she knew before you can come this hard.

Quinn drops down, her clit now coming into contact with Santana's body. Quinn now only moves her hips, up and down Santana's shaft and rubbing her clit.

"Come for me," Santana says through gritted teeth as she can feel Quinn's walls clenching down on her. "You're such a fucking slut for my cock, can't get enough of it, can you? Yeah, hump my dick like the good little slut you are or I'll spank you-"

And with that, Quinn moans so hard Santana's fairly sure all of Lima heard her and she traps Santana's dick so effectively that Santana couldn't move it even if she tried. She feels her walls clamping down on her, squeezing her and before she knows it, she's coming a second time.

Quinn rides out her orgasm and finally slumps down on top of Santana, her dick still inside.

"God, you're perfect," Quinn sighs dreamily.

Santana is too far off to register her words, but she does feel how Quinn snuggles up to her and kisses her softly.

After a while, Santana knows she has to suck it up. "I know it's an awkward moment to ask with my dick still inside you and my hands still cuffed to the bed, but um... I was wondering... you know, only if you want to... I don't know, ?"

Quinn tilts her hit in confusion. "I didn't catch that."

Santana takes a deep breath and her voice is shaky when she repeats her question. "Can I take you on a date?"

Quinn looks at her in surprise. "What, like a real date?"

"Shit, I'm stupid," Santana blushes. "Forget it."

"No," Quinn says as she lifts her hips so Santana's dick can slide out. She smiles brightly. "Of course I want to go out on a date with you! I just didn't think you'd be interested."

"No offense, but then why would I be having sex with you practically weekly?"

Quinn shrugs and sighs, looking away. "I don't know. People usually don't like me. They like my body and they think I'm nuts. I thought you just wanted to have sex with me and you at least made me feel good, so..."

"Yeah. Well. Uhm. Is that a yes?"

"That's definitely a yes."

"Awesome!" Santana grins. "Would you mind taking off these handcuffs, though? It's a bit uncomfortable."

"Oh! Yeah, sure."

"Maybe we can still watch that movie," Santana proposes as she shakes out her hands and rolls her wrists.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone but I'd love to snuggle with you."

Santana smiles, her heart beating faster than ever. "Promise."

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>


End file.
